Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 8$ and $x = 7$. $5$ $y$ $^2 + 8$ $x$ $ - 7$
Explanation: Substitute $8$ for ${y}$ and $7$ for ${x}$ $ = 5{(8)}^2 + 8{(7)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(64) + 8{(7)} - 7 $ $ = 320 + 56 - 7 $ $ = 369$